Bringing Back the Dead
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: Someone has left Camp Half Blood and decided to join Kronos' side. Percy needs that person back so that they have a better chance of winning against the Titan's. Will Percy be able to bring that person back? Or Will they stay with Kronos? Sequal to Masked
1. I get stalked

**Okay Okay Okay. So this story is really old and I just had an epiphany to finish it. So here ya go! I revised everything like the commas and all that crap since I have matured. (HA!) Oh and by the way (btw) this story would make so much more sense if you read my other story Masked so I recommend it you go read it now. If you haven't read Masked and you're still reading this you have problems my friend. What are you doing? GO READ IT. Like, RIGHT NOW! Okay so for the people who have already read my other story here ya go:) please enjoy:D!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform you that the PJO series is not my idea and that I do not own it. **

It had only been two months since chaos had struck and now it has come back. I should be used to it now, since I'm Posiedon's son and Kronos wants me killed and has been sending all his monsters out to kill me, so he can take over the world blah blah blah. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, a demi-god who will make this big important choice when I turn 16. Anyway, back to how my spring break was ruined, along with . . . pretty much everything.

After the Harry Van Arsdale school my mom dropped us off at in February to go get two half-bloods, my mom looked at the school and enrolled me in it. Now, instead of going to a better school, I have to go to this one. Nobody I know goes there. I am probably the biggest loser there.

It was Friday morning, April 9th, and it was the last day until spring break. I had woken up, gotten dressed, and was heading out the door when I saw my mom.

"Going to school. Be home later," I said.

"Are you going to Camp for spring break?" she asked, yelling from the kitchen.

I had no idea. I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure yet. "I haven't made up my mind yet," I told her.

She nodded her head. "Okay. See you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I walked out the door and headed to school.

I was in my homeroom class, Mr. Archer's class (A.K.A the worst class in the history of classes.) Everyone was crazy. They talked nonstop, threw chairs, and wrestled with each other. It was mad. It wasn't just the kids that made the class bad, it was Mr. Archer, too. He is the worst teachers. To me, I think he might even be worse than Mr. D.

He walked into the room and everyone went into their seats as quick as possible. Everyone knew NOT to get on Mr. Archer's bad side. If you get him mad . . . well, that's a whole different story.

"Class," he said in his 'proffesional' voice, "we have a new student." A girl walked in beside him. She had big brown eyes and short curly hair. She wore shorts, a black shirt , with a blue hoodie. She looked around the room and then at me. We held eye contact. There was some part of me that knew her.

"This is Audry," he said. He looked around the room and looked directly at me. "Ah, Mr. Jackson."

I looked at him.

"Would you mind showing Ms. Audry around?"

Another thing you never do is say "no" to Mr. Archer. I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

As Audry walked down the aisle to her desk, guys whistled and clapped. I saw her give death glares at them and they stopped. She sat at the desk behind me. I turned around and looked at her. She really was pretty.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. She finally answered, "A-Audry."

"You don't have to be nervous," I said referring to her stutter.

"I'm not nervous," she whispered. Throughout the whole time I've been here there hasn't been one monster. There was something weird about her and I think she might be the end of that streak.

It was lunch time already and so far, Audry has been in all my classes. She stood next to me in line and I put my hand in my pocket. I held onto my ballpoint pen just in case there was some trouble. She put her earphones on and started listening to her iPod. She got her tray and looked at me with the corner of her eye. I walked slow and she was walking right behind me. I threw away my tray without even a bite and walked out of the lunchroom. I kept on walking without stopping. I looked back and Audry tried catching up with me. I turned the corner quickly and hid behind a wall. I uncapped my pen and Riptide appeared, long and shiny, in my hand. I heard her footsteps coming closer and they stopped. I peeked over the wall to see if she was there, but not a single body roamed the hall. Maybe it was just my eyes deceiving me and I was just acting like an idiot.

I turned around and Audry was right there in front of me our faces two inches away.

"Hi, Percy," she said as if she has known me for ages with a smile on her face.

"Uh, hi, Aurdrey" I said, my mouth dry.

She put her hand in her sweatshirt pocket and was about to take something out, something probably dangerous. I backed up and pointed Riptide at her neck. I knew she wasn't a mortal because Riptide was against her skin. If she was a human, it would just go right through her.

"Drop whatever you're about to take out," I said firmly.

She took out her hand and dropped a pack of gum. "I was gonna offer you some."

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"You don't remember me?" she asked ignoring my question.

"If I knew you, I wouldn't be asking you who you were, now would I," I said matter-of-factly.

"You have a bad attitude," she said.

"Who are you," I shouted, getting frustrated.

Off my guard, she grabbed my wrist and kneed my chest. I went smashing into a wall. I let out a big groan. Fortunately, I still had Riptide in my hand. I've been working on that. I looked at her and there was a sword in her hand. How the heck did she get that?

I got up as fast as I could and got into fighting position. I swung but she deflected it. I did it again, but this time she grabbed my arm and I dropped Riptide. She banged me against the wall. She let me go and I fell on my butt.

"Remember now?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. She held out her hand, an offer to help me up.

I shook my head. "No." I ignored her hand and got up by myself.

Her smile faded.

"Boys," she said aggravated pacing back and forth.

She stopped, turned, and looked at me. "It's only been two months and you already forgot about me. I bet you remember Jordan," she paused for a moment. Then she smiled, "Don't you?"

I did. Jordan was a Half-blood that we had rescued from this school in February. She was the daughter of Athena. You could say we went out . . . for a week. Me, her, Annabeth, Thalia, and Connor all went on a quest to rescue . . .

Now I knew who Audry really was.


	2. I run into a rock

**Next Chapter!:D I hope you guys like it! R&R if you wish!**

**Disclaimer: I do not-th own-th PJO-th.**

I looked at her, unable to speak. She had changed.

"Are you gonna look at me like that all day, or are you going to say something," she asked.

"I remember now," I said, then I stopped. "You're saying I have a bad attitude when yours is worse!"

She smiled and ran up to me and hugged me. At first I was a little surprised, but then I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again, Andy."

"It's good to see you too," she said and pulled back.

Yeah, I know, Andy sounds like a guy's name, but that's not her real name, it's just a nickname. Her real name is Andromeda Rose, she had a middle name but I forgot what it was. Andy had been to Camp Half-Blood before and was best friends with Annabeth. They had known each other for more than five years. In Februrary, she was kidnapped by Luke's men at Camp. How they could of kidnapped her, I had no idea. They tried to convince her to join there side as a 'secret weapon'. Andy wasn't like other demigods where there parent was either Athena, Demeter, or Apollo or the rest. Her mother was Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt, and that's why Luke wanted her.

"We don't have much time. We have to get to Camp," she said practically to herself. "Come on. We need to leave, now."

I wasn't sure if I should trust her. She could just be in a disguise and actually be an ugly monster and putting on a charade to lure me into a trap. But some part of me told me to trust her. I picked up Riptide and capped it and put it in my pocket.

"Let's go," i said.

We started walking towards the closest exit of the school.

We opend the doors and went outside and ended up in the parking lot behind the school. She started walking and I just followed her lead. She seemed confused and looked around trying to find something.

"Argus was supposed to be here and pick us up, but I don't-" she didn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around.

"We have to get out of here," she said. She started to run and I ran after her.

"What are we running from?" I asked.

She didn't answer, she just kept on running. She payed no attention to me.

"Andy!" I shouted, "Why are we running?"

She stopped and we were at the front of the school. I know you're probably thinking _Wow, they are really slow _but the school is really big and it takes a while to get to the front of the school, especially if you started from the back.

I put my hands on my knees and breathed deeply.

"Again. Why are we running?"

"There's something bad here. I know it," she said looking around again.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it," she said as she walked towards the street a few yards away. I stayed where I was. I took out my pen and uncapped it. Riptide was my hand in a giffy. I looked at my surroundings, prepared for an attack.

"_Percy!" _I heard inside my head. "Grover?" I said out loud. "What is it G-man?" Grover was my protector and a Satyr. He and I have this telepathy link where we can contact each other.

"_You need to come to camp!" _he said inside my head. "_I'm trying. But Andy thinks there's a monster here,"_ I said back.

He didn't respond. I just stood there. What was so important on getting back to Camp? What was going on?

Andy ran towards me and grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Run, Percy, run!" she yelled.

I ran as fast as Andy was. I looked behind us and I could see why we were running for our lives. There were five hellhounds chasing after us.

"What did you do," I shouted. My legs were getting tired. We ran across the street, cars honking and braking. If only they could see through the mist and see why we were running through the street. They probably thought we were a couple being stupid since we were still holding hands.

"Less talkie, more runnie'!"

Our pace slowed and the hellhounds caught up. She let go of my hand and got out her iPod. She pushed play and her headphones became a golden braclet and the iPod became a gold sword with a dragon skin grip. It was her sword, Xphilos.

We entered some woods, a little close to camp. We dodged tree braches, our feet pounding on the dirt making little dirt clouds with each step. I looked behind me to see how close the hellhounds were to us. All of a sudden I ran into Andy and we fell and rolled down a muddy steep hill.

I coughed chunks of dirt out of my mouth. I got up, my arm hurting. Fortunatly, I didn't stab myself with Riptide. I looked around for Andy, the hellhounds would be here soon.

"Andy!" I shouted, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

There wasn't a sound.

"I'm right here. I'm okay," she said coming closer to me. There were dirt on her face, a few scratches on her cheek, and twigs and leaves in her hair. I could only imagine how I looked.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said.

There was a loud howl, really close.

"It's okay, but you're gonna be sorry if we don't make it out alive."

We started to run and the hellhounds were so close.

"Grab my hand," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked. We were running for our lives and she was telling me to hold her hand? Yeah, that's not crazy at all.

"You trust me, don't you?"

I hesitated. "Yeah." i grabbed her hand.

We ran faster and we were heading straight for a boulder the size of a elephant. "We aren't gonna-"

"Yup," she said before I could even finish.

"I changed my mind. I don't trust you," I said looking behind us.

"Too late," she laughed.

I closed my eyes as we ran into the rock. Then we stopped running and everything was still. It was dark, damp, and humid. I backed up and brushed up against a stone wall. We were inside the rock. I extended my hand to find Andy and I touched something hairy. I pulled back quickly.

"That's my hair you idiot," she whispered.

"Are we _in _the rock?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." I heard shuffling and clinking noises. Then a light came on. I saw Andy holding a pocket size flashlight.

"You keep a flashlight in your pocket?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. Ever since I learned how to use this power, I keep it with me all the time, just in case it's dark," she whispered.

All of a sudden there was a loud creaking. "What is th-"

"Ssshh!" she hissed.

"Well then!" I whispered.

There was shaking and vibrations through the rock. Andy gave me the flashlight and she got out Xphilos. She made a little circle in the air and then the rock opened in the same shape. She stuck Xphilos out a little bit and she tried to see the reflection. I could see her eyes widen. She signaled me to come over and look. I looked down at the sword. A hellhound was on top of the rock and three were behind it. That was four. Where was the fifth one? Then a hellhound leaped and tried to get into the rock in the little whole. Andy dropped her sword and tried to close the whole. It stuck it's paw and tried to get us. She tried once more but she only made it bigger. Soon it stuck it's head in. It's teeth huge and it was growling loud. Me and Andy backed up.

"It's okay. Just relax," I said.

She nodded and took a deep breathe. She extended her arms with her palms facing forward. I could see sparks flying, but the whole got bigger. Now instead of only it's head, his arm could fit too.

"Are you trying to let it in?" I shouted.

"Oh, Yes Percy! I wanted it to come in here so we can have a tea party!"

"Just close it!" I shouted.

She glared at me. At first I was scared she was gonna feed me to the hellhound. She put her palms forward and clapped them and the hole closed. She stepped back and stumbled, but I caught her.

"Thanks," she said tired. "I won't slap you now."

"Gee, thanks," I said.

A few minutes passed and there was complete stillness. Andy opened up a circular door and stepped out.

"They're gone. We can go now, but we have to hurry," she said. We started to jog since Camp was close.

"Why are we needed so badly at Camp," I asked. She looked at me. "It's not that we're needed, it's that we're in danger."

"When aren't we?" I snickered.

She gave me a look. "I got an Iris message from Chiron, telling me to get as much campers as I could. I got a few and I decided to come for you. Chiron said that something bad has happened and that we are in danger. More monsters have been sent by Kronos."

"Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head. "Chiron didn't say."

Finally we arrived at camp. We stood in front of Thalia's tree and entered. I guess I was staying at Camp for Spring Break.


	3. I see the girl who killed a gorgon

**Tell me what you think:) Message me, comment, whatever tickles your apples:)**

**I don't own PJO: Disclaimer**

We crossed boundary lines and headed for the Big house. On our way we saw many Half-Bloods. Some I didn't even know and I felt sorta out of place. The demigods that didn't know me were staring at me, whispering things to their friends. Maybe they were shocked to see the Son of Posiedon, or maybe they were whispering about how crazy I looked with all the dirt on my face and twigs in my hair. Andy was giving everyone waves and smiles. I was looking around for people that i knew and I thought of Nico De Angelo. Nico is a demigod that we found. He didn't go to Camp, but I wondered if he would still be here. But there was no sign of him.

We passed the volleyball court where kids from the Hermes cabin competed against kids from the Demeter cabin. I didn't know who was winning, but I would put my money on the Hermes cabin. We finally reached the big house and that's when I finally realized that me and Andy hadn't said a word. We stepped in and saw Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and a girl with blonde hair. My heart beat faster when I looked in her blue eyes.

Chiron must of heard us come in because he turned around. "Percy, glad you could make it."

Annabeth jumped from her seat and came up to us and put an arm around both of us, so it was like she was squishing us together. "I'm glad you guys are okay. I started to have doubts." She smiled. I could see it in her face that she was worried sick. She went back to sit down.

"Please, sit," Chiron said to me and Andy. I sat between Annabeth and the girl with blonde hair, who was Jordan. Andy sat next to Connor Stoll. The last time she was here, they started going out and apparently they still were.

"As you know we are in grave danger," Chiron started. "Some one had turned to Kronos's side, and we need to convince them to come back."

"But there were many other demigod who turned to his side, why do we need to bring this person back," Annabeth asked.

"Because this person is a child of the Big Three," he said.

We went silent. Grover, Annabeth, and I exchanged looks. I knew who they were thinking of, Thalia. She was daughter of Zues, and Zues was one of the Big Three. It couldn't be Thalia, she devoted her life to Artemis and she wouldn't do that to us. Who else was a child of the Big Three besides me and Thalia?

My eyes widened and my heart beated faster. "Nico," i whispered under my breath.

I looked up at Chiron. There was sadness in his eyes and he nodded his head. "I'm afraid so. Nico has joined the other side. With Nico's power, they can do many damage. More monsters have been out and too many half-bloods have been killed."

I frowned at the thought.

"That is why everyone is here, so that we may protect them and with everyone here, any threat that comes, we are more likely to beat," he said.

"If only there was a way to bring him back," Travis Stoll said. Chiron quickly glanced at me.

"I say we leave the little twirp," Clarisse said. "We've been through worse. We can fight without him."

"Yeah, but this is a child of the Big Three," Annabeth said.

"Um, I have a question," Jordan said. Everyone was quiet and stared at her. She must of felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, I know I would've.

"Yes, Jordan," Chiron said, breaking the silence.

"Who is Nico?," she asked.

Andy nodded, agreeing with her question. "Yeah, who is he?"

Now everyone looked at me, even Chiron looked at me. They expected me to explain to them who he was since I was "closer" to him. I didn't like the feeling where everyone was staring at me. I coughed. "Um, Nico is a child of Hades. He used to have a sister named Bianca, but she, er, passed."

"Oh," Jordan and Andy said in unison.

"How come you aren't telling the others and only us?" Grover asked while eating a tin can.

"The others are out getting more half-bloods in the area. You guys are the only ones that always come and some of the toughest campers. I only wanted to tell you guys because I didn't want to worry the others. Don't tell the others why they are here."

"What if they ask us why they are here?" I asked.

"Say, it's a family reunion!" Andy shouted with excitement, standing up and throwing her arms in the air. We were all quiet and gave her weird looks. "Sorry, that was really unnecessary." She sat back down and we all gave a little chuckles except for Clarisse who was always a sour puss. Andy was getting red with embarrassment.

"That works," Chiron said. "The meeting's dismissed. You may go settle in."

We all got up from our chairs and walked out. I went over to Grover. "Hey, Grover," I said giving him a high-5.

"Hi, Percy," he said. "How's your search for Pan going along?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He looked down and I knew i shouldn't of have brought the subject up. "I lost the trail."

"It's alright G-man. You'll find him, I'm possitive." He smiled and bloated a little and we laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Annabeth said approaching us along with Jordan at her side.

"Nothing much," I said. "How was Camp without me, before all this happened?" I asked.

"It was great!" she said with much enthusiasm.

"Really? What was so great?" I asked surprised. I thought it would be, I don't know, a little boring.

"You weren't here and it was so peacefull," she said laughing. I smiled and it was good to see my friend laugh. She didn't laugh much now that this war started.

"Very funny, Wise Girl," I said. "It was meant to be, Seaweed Brain," she shot back.

I could hear Jordan snicker.

"I can't believe Nico betrayed us," Annabeth said and had her serious face on.

"Me niether," Grover said.

"I know Nico," I said, "he wouldn't do it unless something was in it for him."

I wish we didn't get on this topic. It was still hard to believe that the son of Hades joined Luke. Luke probably bribed him by say that he could bring Bianca back. That's what made me sick. Luke tells demigods what they want to hear and makes promises and then those promises are broken.

Travis and Connor came over to us. "Hey," Travis said.

"Chiron needs you guys," Connor said quickly.

"He told me to tell them not you!" Travis shouted. He shook his head. "Chiron needs Annabeth and Grover to go by Half-Blood Hill and look out for any other half-bloods that come, but first he needs to see you guys."

They walked off arguing about something. Something stupid probably.

"Come on Grover," Annabeth said. "We'll see you later Percy," they shouted as they ran off.

I waved and turned around to go to my cabin.

"So your just gonna leave me? Like a tortilla on the street?" Jordan said behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She had this look on her face and I've seen it many times before.

I scratched the back of my head. "Hi, Jordan." I smiled as i said her name. She put her hands to her side and raised an eyebrow. She was like that for about a minute and then she laughed and put arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my hands around her waist and kissed her back.

We pulled back for the lack of air and she smiled.

"Percy Jackson, long time no see," she said.

I smiled. "I know. It seems like only yesterday you were falling in love with me."

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure it was the other way around. YOU were falling in love with ME."

"Psh, details," I said rolling my eyes. We were going to go for another kiss when we heard someone shouting.

"Hey lovebirds!" someone shouted.

We broke apart and looked to see who it was. It was Andy. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What," Jordan shouted in a angry but playful voice.

"You can have your lovey dovey time later. There's a fight in the Athena cabin with kids from the Ares cabin and since Annabeth is busy, Chiron told me to tell you," she took a breath, "to fix it." She smiled.

"Fine!" she shouted back. She kissed me on my cheek. "I'll be back," she laughed and then left.

Andy stood next to me and laughed. I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Okay, don't tell her I told you this, but she couldn't stop talking about how happy she was to see you."

I laughed a little bit. Then Andy started walking and I walked with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yes as you can see i have put up all these chapter because I have been working on it all winter break:)**

**D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r: i-d-o-n-t-o-w-n-p-j-o**

We walked without a word up to the lake. Andy sat with her legs crossed. I took my shoes off and stuck my bare feet in the water, watching the water ripple as they swished around. I could feel my cuts and bruises healing. I looked at Andy and noticed her wounds had healed too.

"Man it's great being a demigod," I said.

Smiling slightly, she agreed, "Yeah."

Silence fell over us until Andy asked, "So can you tell me more about this Nico person?"

I thought for a second. "We found Nico and his sister, Bianca at a school, and we were going to bring them here." I paused for a second. "But a Manti-"

"Shh," Andy hissed.

"Oh right," I said. Names have powers and it's best not to say monster's names out loud. "But a monster captured Annabeth."

Andy gasped. "That's horrible. How come nobody told me this when I got here a few months ago? You would think I would get filled in on all the events that had happened."

This time _I _gave her the look.

"Right. Keep on going." She smiled.

"So we had to go rescue her. Then your mom got captured-"

"My mother got captured? Some huntress." She chuckled.

I gave her the will-you-please-shut-up-so-I-can-finish-my-story look.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I sighed. "Back to my story. Your mother was captured and we went on a quest to search for your mom and Annabeth. During the way, Bianca died and Nico blamed the whole thing on me."

"But-" she was about to shout. I glared at her, and she shut her mouth quickly.

"Later, after finding Annabeth and your mom, we found out that Nico and Bianca are the children of Hades."

"Wow," she said. "Cool story bro."

I nodded. "I've been told I'm quite the story teller."

"I still can't believe nobody told me about this," she said while shaking her head.

"Well maybe people didn't want to talk about it, but I told you what happened, so it's not like you don't know about it anymore." I faked a smile.

"Thanks, at least someone had the guts to tell me."

"Any time," I said patting her back.

"Too bad we can't talk to Nico and change his mind about this," she said. I thought about it for a second. Maybe she was right. Maybe there _was _a way to talk to him and change his mind.

Now it was my turn to ask a question. "So how is it like being the daughter of Artemis?"

She looked down. "It's alright I guess."

"Why alright?"

She smiled. "Looks like you haven't changed at all, Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"You still ask a lot of questions," she laughed, and got up from the ground. "Race you to the dining pavilion."

I got my feet out of the water and put my shoes back on quickly. "You're on."

She smiled. "On your mark, get set," she paused for a second, probably for dramatic effect. "GO!"

I ran as fast as I could. The dining pavilion wasn't even that far, so it would be a piece of cake. I ran past campers who thought I probably had gone nuts. I looked behind me to see where Andy was but I couldn't see her anywhere. This was a good sign, that means I had a better chance of winning.

I looked to my right smiling as if life was alright, when I saw a gray wold running right beside me. I was so shocked my mouth almost dropped open. I knew it was Andy, and she was ahead of me, but I wasn't going to let some wolf beat me. I could see the pavilion packed with campers. My legs started slowing down. Next thing I knew it Andy was in front of me and eventually beat me. She transformed back into human form.

"Your pretty fast, but not fast enough." She smiled.

I smiled and got my plate. The great thing about eating here is that you can think of any meal and it will appear right on your plate. I was too tired to think up something so I just thought of chicken with mashed potatoes. I went to the fire pit and offered some of my food to the gods. After my offering I saw Andy giving hers. She sat all alone at the Artemis table like me at the Poseidon table. I looked over at the Athena table trying to find Jordan and Annabeth. Finally I found them, laughing and talking with other Athena campers.

I kept on thinking back to what Andy had said about talking to Nico and trying to convince him that this was a bad idea.

Before I knew it, dinner was over and I didn't even touch my food. I put the rest in the fire pit and headed for the Big House to ask Chiron a question.

I was about to enter when I heard voices on the other side. I tried to stay quiet and listen. Yeah I know, I'm nosy, so what? I could hear Chiron talking. "You must. This would be our opportunity to find out what they are planning."

Another voice spoke. Their voice was low and quiet and barely audible. It could have been anyone. "Yes I know but . . . what if . . . this is very-"

"What are you doing?" a loud voice shouted behind my shoulder.

I jumped and nearly yelled. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it would pound out of my chest.

Jordan laughed. "Are you spying, Percy Jackson?" She gasped dramtically while placing a hand over her heart.

I smiled. I liked it when she was sarcastic. "No, I was just going to ask Chiron something that's all," I said coolly and almost laughed at my attempt.

"Sure," she said while rolling her eyes.

"It's true," I said.

"Okay." She walked up to the door and placed her ear against the wood. "I'm just waiting for you, too, Chiron. I'm definitely not spying on whatever it is you're saying right now."

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the door. "You're such an idiot some times," I joked.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me. "Actually, I'm a daughter of Athena, so technically I'm supposed to be a genius." She waved her finger in my face. "But!" Jordan shouted. "When I was a baby, my dad lifted me up and hit my head against a moving ceiling fan, so we'll never really know for sure what's going on up here."

I laughed and was about to reply when some of her brothers started shouting to her from afar.

"Where's Annabeth when you need her," she shook her head. "Looks like I got to go. Trouble in the Athena Cabin." She shrugged, stood up on her tip toes, kissed me on the cheek once again, and walked off.

I watched her walk away from me. I felt the door behind me open and I stepped away. Then Andy stepped out.

She jumped. "Percy, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry," I said, "Were you talking to Chiron?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Really? Cuz you're walking out of the Big House and he's in the Big House and-"

"I wasn't talking to him," she shouted quickly before jogging off.

I shrugged and walked into the Big House. Chiron sat in his wheelchair in the corner of the room. He had his hand on his forehead as if he were stressed.

I coughed.

He looked up surprised. "Percy, you scared me."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Do you need something, my boy?" he asked.

I looked down at my shoes. "I have a question to ask you." He conitnued to look at me without speaking, a sign to keep on going. "I was wondering if maybe I could go find Nico and talk him out of being on Kronos's side."

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I have to say no."

"Why not?" I asked sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

"We don't know where he is and it's too dangerous for anyone to go out on a quest at this time."

"He might be on the Princess Andromeda with Luke. I'm strong enough. I know I am."

"He _might _be. We don't know for sure."

I had never fought with Chiron before and I'm not going to. I sighed angrily, showing my frustration. "Fine."

"Thank you for understanding," he said. I walked out of the Big House without another word.

It was already getting dark and I didn't want to get eaten by harpies. I was going to get my drachma and go to my cabin.

I walked fast to the Athena Cabin and soon enough I was there. I knocked on the door. Someone who I didn't know open the door. It was a boy, probably thirteen.

"What?" he said. And apparently had a bad attitude too.

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked.

He turned around. "Annabeth!Percy's here!"

She came to the door. The kid left and it was just me and Annabeth.

She closed the door behind her.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" She smiled.

I grinned too. "Can I borrow a drachma?"

"Sure," she said. She took a drachma out of her pocket and flicked it to me. "Tell your mom I said hi."

"How do you know I was going to-"

"Percy, I know you well enough to know that that's why you need a drachma."

I smiled. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

She went back in her cabin and I was heading for mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments you guys. I just wanted to say that this story is just for fun. It's nothing serious. I'm just posting whatever so it's not meant to be serious. Just for fun!**

Dis- whoa where's the bold?**? That's better. Now lettuce try it again. (haha food pun)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

As soon as I walked into the room I hopped on my bed and laid down for a minute. I tried to clear my mind and just _tried _to relax. Finally, I got up and went over to the fountain by the window. I dropped the drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I paused. "Sally Jackson, Manhattan, New York."

My mother's image appeared. She was sitting at the table with her head in her hands with a cup of water on the right side of her.

"Mom," I shouted.

She looked up and looked at me. A smile grew on her face and she exhaled in relief. "I thought something happened. Grover came by and thought you were here, but when I said you weren't we started getting worried. We thought that Andy didn't reach you in time and then he tried that empathy link, but it didn't seem to work, and," she paused and looked at me with a smile. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled. "Thanks mom. So you know what's going on?" I asked.

"No. What?" she asked slowly.

I gulped. "We're having a family reunion," I said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I sighed, "No." I sat at the edge of my bed. "Nico joined Luke's side and we really need him."

"And Nico is. . . " she trailed off.

"He's the son of Hades. And with him on Luke's side we're almost hopeless."

She nodded trying to take everything in. "If I were you, I would look at it with two options." She paused, thinking of the two options. "You could either stay at Camp and hope for the best when you turn sixteen, _or _you can try to change Nico's mind."

I thought about it. Chiron already said I couldn't go find him, but rules are meant to be broken, right? "What would you do mom?"

"Hmmm, honestly I don't know." She half smiled. "You just do whatever you feel is right."

I nodded.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, Mom, don't worry," I smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." After I said that, she waved her hand over the image and we were done with our conversation. I made up my mind. I was going to go look for Nico and bring him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa chapter 6. I was as if five chapters ago it was chapter 1. Ahh good times:) Please, if you have any questions fill free to call me at 1-800-PLEASE-DON'T-CAll or you can just message me or comment:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

I got off my bed and went out my cabin to find Annabeth, Andy, Conner and Jordan all standing out of their cabins. It was like we all went out of our cabins at the same time. During the awkward moment we all looked at each other. I looked at the mess hall and motioned for all of them to head over there. They nodded and we all sneaked out way over to the mess hall, hoping not to run into any harpies. We got to the mess hall and we all started yelling, in in a whisper, so we were whisper-yelling I guess.

"What are you three doing here?" Annabeth said.

"Us? What about you? What are you and Jordan doing?" I shouted.

"Shhh!" they all hissed at me.

"Sorry," I whispered, "But really, what are you up to?"

"Me and Annabeth are going to go find Nico," Jordan said.

"Well I was going first!" Andy said. Me, Annabeth, and Jordan looked at her.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know who the kid is!" Jordan whispered-yelled.

"Well you don't either so what's your excuse?" Andy shot back. Eventually Jordan, Annabeth, and Andy began fighting.

"You guys stop! If the harpies find us we're toast!" Connor yelled. We all shut up and gave him a look.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth said harshly.

Connor scratched his head. "Andy told me she was going to go so I just came to stop her."

"Oh my Gods! Why don't we just all go?" Andy finally said.

There was silence as we thought it over. Actually, it was a pretty good idea. I would have a better chance with my friends than by myself, so why not?

"I'm in," I said.

"How about it? Annabeth? Jordan?" Andy said.

They both nodded. "We're in," they said in unison.

"Connor?" Andy said in a lite voice.

He shook his head. "Oh no. Sorry babe, but I don't think I'm going on any more quests."

I looked at Andy. She had a blank look on her face.

"Fine," she said in an angry voice. She looked at me then the others. "I guess its just us."

A thought came to my mind. I walked off until I was alone and I tried the empathy with Grover. "_Grover! Dude, I have to get Nico back. We're going right now. I'll meet you at Half-blood Hill."_

I waited for a response. "_Yeah, no problem Percy. I'll be right there."_ I walked back and looked at them and noticed Connor and Andy fighting a few feet away.

I walked towards Annabeth and Jordan.

"What got into them?" I asked.

"They're fighting," Jordan said, "again."

"Again? They've fought before?" I began thinking if two half bloods were mad at each other, do they just whip out their swords and start fighting?

I could hear Andy shouting,"And since when do you call me 'babe'?"

"Wow, it's getting pretty intense. Shouldn't you go stop it?"

Jordan shrugged her shoulder. "Eh."

Andy came back frustrated. "Let's go, we have a kid to bring back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ejoy. I spelled 'enjoy' wrong...hmm.**

**DISCLAIMER!: i don't own PJO**

We walked to Half-Blood hill and saw Grover.

"So where do we go first," Grover asked.

"Nico is probably on the Princess Andromeda with Luke," I said.

"Okay, but where's the Princess Andromeda?" Annabeth snapped.

I went silent.

"We have to get a boat," Grover put in.

"From where?" I asked."It's one o'clock in the morning and we don't have any money."

"Who said anything about buying?" Andy smiled raising her eyebrows up and down. "Come on. She headed down the street.

"Do we follow?" I asked.

"Why not?" Jordan said and started running. Pretty soon we all started running.

After a mile or two we stop to take a rest. We sat at a nearby bus stop bench. Tired.

"Where were you going?" Grover said, exhausted.

"There's a boat shop, a few more blocks from here. I thought we could make it, but I was wrong," she said.

"I wish we had some water," Jordan complained.

I felt a water drop fall on my nose, followed by more and soon it became to pour down on us. We were too tired to move so we just stayed sitting down. "This wasn't what I meant!" she shouted to the sky. We sat therefor a couple of more minutes, the rain coming down on us.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to keep on going before people start wondering what a couple of teenagers are doing out in the rain."

"She's right, " said Annabeth, "We do look kinda weird."

"Alright," I said getting up, "let's go."

We ran 6 blocks then started walking. "How much further do we have to go," Grover asked.

"We're here," Andy said. She sounded like she was gonna pass out right at that moment. She fell to the ground and sat on the curb. We fell along with her. We sat there in silence besides our heaving breathing and the pounding of water drops on the pavement. I looked behind me and saw a pier and a small shack that had a sign above it that said: **BOB'S MOTORS**. Andy got up and went towards the door of the small building. I followed.

"The door is locked," I said noticing the big lock across the door.

She looked at me. "Really? I thought it would be open at one in the morning." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She pulled something out of her hair. A bobby pin? She put it in the lock and twisted it. When nothing happened I walked away. I sat on the curb next to Jordan and put my arm around her.

Grover and Annabeth snickered. I gave them a look and they shut up. Jordan laid her head on my shoulders.

"What if we can't get this Nico kid back?" she asked me in a soft voice so that only I could hear.

"Then the world ends and we die," I replied with a smirk on my face. She punched me in the arm. "Ow!"

"I was being serious!" she said.

"Don't worry about it. That won't happen, I promise," I said. She bit her lip. We heard a cough and all of us turned around. Andy stood there twirling the lock around her index finger.

"How did you do that?" Grover asked.

"Connor taught me," she said and she smiled. "So which boat shall we take?"

We followed her to the pier and looked at the boats. I looked at all the boats, but one caught my eye. "That one," I said pointing to the yacht.

"A yacht," Andy smiled, "Good choice Mr. Jackson!" she went to the shack and moments later she returned with a pair of keys.

"Shall we enter the yacht?" Andy said in her fancy voice.

Jordan laughed. "Yes, we shall!" We followed them into the big boat. I untied the rope that held the boat to the pier. I entered what looked like the control room. Jordan started the ignition and held on to the wheel.

"I think I should drive," I said taking the wheel.

"I pretty sure we all know that I'm more beast and should be driving," she said with her hands on her hips. I gave her a look.

"Fine, here."

She took control. "You should take notes," she said to me. She accelerated, but instead of going forward she went reverse crashing into the pier and breaking it in half. Jordan and I both fell to the ground. I looked at her. "Excellent driving!"

She laughed and we got up. Annabeth was in the doorway. "What the apple juice happened!" she shouted.

Before Jordan could speak, I spoke, "Sorry, I had it in reverse instead of forward."

"Maybe I should drive," Annabeth said. Jordan and I left the control room.

"You owe me now," I told her. She laughed and shook her head.

It was four in the morning. It had only been 3 hours and we were in the middle of the ocean. I joined Grover, Andy, and Jordan who were sitting in a circle. I sat in between Jordan and Grover. Silence fell over us.

"Well this is awkward," Andy said getting up. "I'm gonna go see if I could find snacks."

She left and it was just the three of us.

"Want to play charades?" Jordan asked.

Grover and I exchanged glances. We both nodded. "Sure."

"Alright. Percy you go first. Think of something and act it out," she said.

I didn't know what to think of. I got up and thought for a second. I got it.

"Okay. Ready?" I asked. When they nodded I began. I put both my hands behind my head and pointed them up. I started hopping.

"Antelope?" Jordan asked. I shook my head.

"A bird!" Grover shouted. I shook my head again.

Jordan's face lit up. "I know what it is!"

Grover stood up. "A GIRAFFE!"

I stopped my hopping and looked at my best friend. "What?" me and Jordan said in unison.

"I thought you were a giraffe," he said in a small voice.

"Giraffes don't hop," Jordan said, "Obviously, he was Pikachu from Pokemon! Duh."

This time I looked at her. "What? No! You both are wrong. I was being a bunny!" I put my hands behind my head. "See? These are my ears and I was hopping. A bunny!"

Grover and Jordan were silent giving me looks like I was a crazy person.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go help Andy." When I left I heard Grover say, "He was totally a giraffe."

I was about to enter the kitchen below deck when I heard Andy talking to someone.

"What do I do now?" she said.

I looked into the room and saw she was speaking to someone through an iris message, but I couldn't see who.

"Lead them there and do what I instructed you to do. Be sure they do not find out. If they do," the man paused, "our plan will not succeed."

"I will do what you instructed," she said and waved her hand over the iris message and the conversation ended.

Something told me that Andy was not on our side anymore.

* * *

**Okay, so uh...I forgot what I was gonna say...hmm... Oh yeah! I will post the next chapter either Saturday or Friday. I have exams this week so yeah I got to study. And I just felt that no story is accomplished until Pokemon is in it. Though, I think I spelled Pikachu wrong...**

**Well anyway I hope you guys are enjoysing it. I spelt 'enjoying' wrong. I don't know what's wrong with me. But yeah, I hope you guys are liking it so far. *Hugs***

**Elisa, out!**


End file.
